Molly Peacock
Molly Peacock (born 1947) is an American-Canadian poet, essayist, and writer of creative non-fiction. Life Peacock was born and raised in Buffalo, New York. She earned a B.A. from the State University of New York at Binghampton, and an M.A. from Johns Hopkins University. After graduation she worked at Johns Hopkins for 7 years, before turning to poetry full-time. She has been poet in residence for the Delaware State Arts Council in Wilmington (1978-1981), Bucknell University (1993-1994), the University of Western Ontario (1995-1996), and the Poets' Corner at the Cathedral of St. John the Divine in New York City.Selected Poetry of Molly Peacock (1947-), Representative Poetry Online, University of Toronto, UToronto.ca, Web, Dec. 11, 2011. She is a faculty mentor at the Spalding University brief residency MFA program. She has published many collections of poetry, including Cornucopia: New and selected poems. Widely anthologized, her work is included in Best of the Best American Poetry and the Oxford Book of American Poetry, as well as in leading literary journals such as the Times Literary Supplement, The New Yorker, and The Paris Review. Peacock is the author of a memoir, Paradise, Piece By Piece. Her essay on Mary Delany, “Passion Flowers in Winter”, appeared in The Best American Essays. Other pieces appear in O: The Oprah Magazine, Elle, House & Garden, and New York Magazine. Peacock is also the editor of a collection of creative non-fiction, Private I: Privacy in a Public World. She was president of the Poetry Society of America (PSA) from 1989 to 1995, and again from 1999 to 2001. As president of the PSA, Molly Peacock was a creator of the Poetry in Motion program, and co-edited Poetry In Motion: One hundred poems from the subways and buses. She is also the series editor of The Best Canadian Poetry in English (Tightrope Books), as well as a contributing editor of the Literary Review of Canada. Peacock was the author/performer of a 1-woman show in poems, “The Shimmering Verge,” produced by Louise Fagan Productions. Peacock lives in downtown Toronto with her husband, Michael Groden. She keeps in touch with New York City, her former home, by teaching at the 92nd Street Y every February and March. Writing Her non-fiction includes The Paper Garden, at once a biography of Mary Delany, an extraordinary 18th century gentlewoman, and a meditation on late-life creativity. Her poetry collections include The Second Blush, love poems from a midlife marriage. Recognition Peacock has received recognition from the Leon Levy Center for Biography (CUNY), Danforth Foundation, Ingram Merrill Foundation, Woodrow Wilson Foundation, National Endowment for the Arts, and New York State Council on the Arts. Publications Poetry *''And Live Apart''. Columbia, MO: University of Missouri Press, 1980. *''Raw Heaven: Poems''. New York: Random House, 1984. *''Take Heart: Poems''. New York: Random House, 1989. *''Original Love''. New York: Norton, 1995. *''Cornucopia: New & selected poems, 1975-2002.'' New York: Norton, 2002; Toronto: Penguin, 2002. *''The Second Blush: Poems''. New York: W.W. Norton, 2008. Toronto: McClelland and Stewart, 2008. Non-fiction *''Paradise: Piece By piece''. New York: Riverhead, 1998. *''How To Read A Poem, and start a poetry circle''. New York: Riverhead, 1999. *''The Paper Garden: An artist begins her life's work at 72''. Toronto: McClelland & Stewart, 2010; New York: Bloomsbury, 2011 **published in UK as The Paper Garden: Mrs. Delaney begins her life's work at 72. London: Bloomsbury, 2011; Carlton, Vic: Scribe, 2011. Edited *''The Private I: Privacy in a public world''. Saint Paul, MN: Graywolf Press, 2001. *''Poetry in Motion: 100 poems from the subways and buses'' (edited by Molly Peacock, Elise Paschen, & Neil Neches). New York: Norton, 1996. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Molly Peacock, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Jan. 12, 2015. Articles *"What the Mockingbird Said." In Conversant Essays: Contemporary Poets on Poetry. Ed. James McCorkle. Detroit: Wayne State University Press, 1990. 343-47. PS 325 .C68 Robarts Library *"From Gilded Cage to Rib Cage." In After New Formalism: Poets on Form, Narrative, and Tradition. Ed. Annie Finch. Ashland, Oregon: Story Line, 1999. 70-78. PS 325 .A28 Robarts Library *"One Green, One Blue: One Point about Formal Verse Writing and Another about Women Writing Formal Verse." In New Expansive Poetry: Theory, Criticism, History. Ed. R. S. Gwynn. Ashland, Oregon: Story Line, 1999. 181-86. PS 325 .E9 Robarts Library Audio / video *''Molly Peacock'' (cassette). Kansas City, MO: New Letters, 1981. See also *List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Poems *Molly Peacock profile & 2 poems at the Academy of American Poets. *Selected Poetry of Molly Peacock (1947-) (13 poems) at Representative Poetry Online. *Molly Peacock b. 1947 at the Poetry Foundation. *Molly Peacock at PoemHunter. ;Prose * Best American Poetry blog: The Homekid and the Prodigal Molly Peacock on CanBrit and AmCan Poems *Best American Poetry blog: American Pool or Canadian Lake Molly Peacock on Poets' Approaches ;Audio / video *"The Flaw" at Poems Out Loud *"Of Night" read by Molly Peacock * Molly Peacock reads "I Watched a Wonder, a Bright Marauder from The Word Exchange: Anglo-Saxon Poems in Translation *Molly Peacock at YouTube ;Books *Molly Peacock at Amazon.com ;About * Molly Peacock Official website. * Molly Peacock's Facebook Fan page * McClelland & Stewart author page] * W.W. Norton author page * Scribe Publications author page * Graywolf Press author page * Spalding University faculty page * Poets & Writers page * Poetry Society of America blog * Interview with Laura Leichum, 2004 * Brooklyn Rail interview, 2006 * Pif Magazine interview, 2008 {{20 Category:1947 births Category:Living people Category:People from Buffalo, New York Category:American poets Category:Formalist poets Category:Canadian poets Category:American women writers Category:Canadian women writers Category:Spalding University faculty Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:21st-century women writers Category:State University of New York at Binghampton alumni Category:Johns Hopkins University alumni Category:Women poets